


Me robaré a tu mejor amigo

by EarlineNathaly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlineNathaly/pseuds/EarlineNathaly
Summary: Se conocen de la manera más inocente a la edad más inocente, pero conforme avanzan los años, su relación crece al mismo tiempo que ellos.-Ok, antes de empezar debo añadir que esto lo empecé como un “fuck you” para todos los antis después de que saliera el dichoso Guidebook con las “edades canon” y que le metí todos los AUs que pude porque #WhyTheFuckNot y #PorquePuedo. Así que esto es un mega mash up de:1. La hermana de mi mejor amigo AU2. Soulmate Mark AU3. Maestro/Alumna AU4. Viviendo juntos AUAsí que agarrénse porque es un viaje largo y loco de 5,949 palabras de puro fluff.





	Me robaré a tu mejor amigo

**Author's Note:**

> Es necasario que añada esta nota para explicar la parte del "Soulmate AU". Primero que nada, lo dejé en inglés porque no me convencía como sonaba en español "Alma gemela", así que decidí dejarlo como una sola palabra en inglés como se llama originalmente el prompt. 
> 
> Segundo, se supone que te sale la mitad de tu Soulmate Mark (la marca) a los diez años, y se completa una vez que conoces a tu soulmate y si tu soulmate la toca, puede transmitirte si así lo desea las emociones que está sientiendo.
> 
> Y pues sin más, ahora sí. A leer. Espero de todo corazón que les guste.

 

**I**

 

La primera vez que Shiro la vio, fue cuando por fin visitó la casa de su mejor amigo después de clases. Estaba sentada en el suelo de la sala tecleando con dedos regordetes y diminutos en una computadora que apoyaba en la mesa de centro. A decir verdad, Shiro pensó que estaba jugando con alguno de los prototipos de Matt que no servían. Qué equivocado había estado.

 

— Ella es Katie, — dijo Matt soltando la mochila a un lado del sillón. — Enana, él es Shiro, pórtate bien. Voy por algo de tomar a la cocina. — Girándose a Shiro, añadió: — Siéntate, ahora vuelvo.

 

Katie, que no había despegado la vista de la computadora, no pareció prestarle atención a Shiro, pero él se sentó a su lado de todos modos y la saludó.

 

— Hola, Katie.

 

— Hola, — dijo ella sin apartar la vista de la computadora. Él se dio cuenta que estaba llena de números y letras, como los códigos que solía programar su hermano.

 

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

 

— Cinco, — respondió sin darle mucha importancia. En ese momento levantó la vista hacia él y lo miró por un momento. Shiro le sonrió y la niña devolvió rápida y tímidamente la vista la pantalla. — ¿Y tú?

 

Shiro se rió entre dientes.

 

— Quince, igual que tu hermano.

 

Katie bufó, aún con los ojos fijos en los números de la pantalla.

 

— Matt tiene trece, pero miente porque no quiere que sus compañeros sepan que se saltó dos años.

 

Shiro alzó las cejas sorprendido.

 

¿Que Matt qué?

 

— ¡Katie! — exclamó Matt entrando a la sala con una jarra de limonada en una mano y vasos en la otra. — ¡No tenías por qué decir eso! — exclamó poniendo lo que traía en la mesa que ella ocupaba y luego las manos en la cintura.

 

Si su hermana hubiera levantado la vista, hubiera visto la cara de Matt arder de vergüenza.

 

— Se iba a enterar de todos modos, — dijo la niña.

 

Shiro empezaba a asustarse un poco de su evidente vivacidad y espabilo a pesar de su corta edad.

 

Matt se había sentado en el sofá y había enterrado la cara en las manos.

 

— Yo iba a decírselo, enana.

 

Katie resopló, mordiéndose probablemente el siguiente comentario mordaz. Fingió sumergirse de nuevo en su juego de números y dejó a los adolescentes hablar.

 

— Está bien, Matt. Entiendo, — dijo Shiro poniéndole una consoladora mano en la rodilla, aún sentado en el suelo al lado de su hermana. — Debe ser difícil ser el menor de toda la clase.

 

Katie se rió entre dientes. No le había durado mucho la solidaridad, resultándole imposible volverse a meter.

 

— Una vez lo encerraron en el baño, — contó sin poderse contener — y no dejó de lloriquear porque se había perdido las clases avanzadas de ingeniería.

 

— ¡Katie! — la regañó una vez más su hermano, pero ella solo se rió más fuerte.  — Ya verás cuando te toque a ti saltarte años.

 

— Me saltaré más que tú y será a mí a la que le tengan miedo — dijo ella, muy segura de sí misma.

 

— Eso puedo imaginarlo, — dijo Shiro sin pensar. Katie volvió a mirarlo, luego sonrió.

 

Shiro descubrió en ese momento que la hermana de su mejor amigo tenía una sonrisa demasiado adorable para su afilada lengua.

 

— Me agradas, — dijo ella sin más. Shiro le sonrió de vuelta.

 

— No saltarás ningún año hasta que no termines de descifrar esos códigos. Papá lo dijo, — sentenció Matt con satisfacción. — Así que mejor ni te…

 

— Listo, — lo interrumpió ella.

 

Shiro jamás olvidaría la sonrisa casi engreída de Katie cuando le pasó la computadora a su hermano, ni la cara de incredulidad de Matt cuando comprobó que estaba correcto.

 

— Quizá incluso me pongan en tu grado, — dijo con altanería infantil, dirigiéndole una mirada a Shiro.

 

Matt gruñó otra vez.

 

— Perfecto, como si no fuera suficiente ya lo que me pasa.

 

— Al menos ya no serías el menor, — dijo Shiro. Matt le reprochó con la mirada.

 

— No la animes, — rezongó, pero él no pudo evitar chocar la mano de Katie cuando ella la levantó en su dirección.

 

— Creo que me voy a robar a tu mejor amigo, — sentenció entonces.

 

Ninguno sabía hasta qué punto esa afirmación llegaría a ser verdad.

 

**II**

 

 

Shiro no sabía cuándo había dejado de pensar en Katie como “la hermana de su amigo” y empezado a pensar en ella como su amiga propia, si es que no era eso raro. Katie era Katie. Pequeña, irónica y divertida. Congeniaban tan bien incluso en la escuela (un grado debajo de ellos, lo que aún la molestaba) que había olvidado completamente su edad. Tal vez fue por eso por lo que la petición de Matt lo tomó completamente con la guardia baja un viernes después de que ambos terminaran el entrenamiento del club de kendo.

 

Matt tenía que ir a la Academia Garrison que quedaba fuera de la ciudad a presentar el examen de admisión para estudiar ingeniería espacial y sus padres lo llevarían.  Shiro había presentado para ser piloto, pero como los exámenes eran diferentes, él ya lo había realizado la semana anterior, ésta, que le tocaba a Matt, estaba libre. 

 

— ¿Quieres que… la cuide? ¿Cómo en… niñera?

 

Matt se removió en su lugar mientras guardaba su shinai en el armario. Shiro le pasó la suya.

 

— Usualmente no lo pediríamos pero… últimamente se ha puesto a experimentar con sus propios robots, ¿sabes? Y la última vez, o sea, hace unos días… sobrecalentó de más la computadora y ya casi nos quedamos sin casa. Y mi papá piensa que es una mala idea llevarla porque la última vez que fuimos se coló a la oficina del director y estaba hackeando unos archivos, ¿puedes creerlo? Fue una suerte que la encontráramos antes que cualquiera de los oficiales.

 

Shiro no pudo evitar reír para sí. Había escuchado ambas historias tanto de su hermano como de Katie, y aunque no podía evitar reprenderla a veces, tampoco podía evitar pensar que vaya que tenía agallas.

 

— ¿Entonces quieres que cuide la casa o a tu hermana? — preguntó finalmente, para picar a Matt.

 

Él suspiró.

 

— Ambas. Que mi hermana no incendie la casa, principalmente. Ni se cuele con nosotros para terminar de hackear lo que empezó.

 

Y así fue como al día siguiente Shiro estaba en la casa de los Holt, con una muy indignada Katie mientras intentaban hacer pasta para cenar.

 

Shiro nunca había hecho pasta en su vida, pero al parecer era un arte y Katie se encontraba dándole un manotazo cada que intentaba hacer algo que ella consideraba un sacrilegio culinario.

 

En algún punto, terminó por comenzar a hacer estupideces a propósito sólo para exasperarla más. Cuando ella se dio cuenta, lo mandó a hacer las palomitas al microondas. La escena hubiera resultado bastante cómica para cualquiera que la hubiera visto desde afuera.

 

Katie, subida en un banquito para alcanzar la estufa, mandando a Shiro que le triplicaba el tamaño al microondas de la esquina. Él mismo no podía contener la risa.

 

Cuando la comida finalmente estuvo lista, subieron al cuarto de Katie para estrenar la nueva pantalla que ella había construido orgullosamente sin un manual. Abarcaba casi la mitad de la pared. Después de decidirse por una película de acción en el espacio, se acomodaron en la alfombra y comenzó la noche de ocio para celebrar el inicio de las vacaciones de invierno.

 

Era una típica película sobre salvar la galaxia de una fuerza alienígena, bastante más fantástica de lo que le esperaba a Shiro en la Garrison y a ella también cuando los siguiera el próximo año. Todo eran bromas y diversión hasta que Katie ya no pudo concentrarse, pues de repente comenzó a sentir un escozor en la parte de atrás del cuello. No era lo suficientemente molesto como para que le doliera en realidad, pero sí lo suficiente para que se lo rascara constantemente.

 

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Shiro al darse cuenta que algo le molestaba.

 

— Sí, es sólo que algo me pica.

 

— Déjame ver, — pidió él, automáticamente entrando en lo que ella solía llamar jocosamente “Modo Papá”.  Esta vez, sin embargo, Katie no se rió. Se apartó el cabello del cuello y Shiro notó un ligero enrojecimiento en la piel.

 

Al percatarse de lo que eso significaba, dejó escapar un ligero jadeo de asombro. Sabía que Katie tenía diez años y esperaba el momento en que su marca finalmente aparecería, y podía recordar el ligero ardor que él mismo había sentido cuando apareció su marca, por lo que no tuvo duda de lo que estaba pasando.

 

— Katie, creo que está saliendo tu “Soulmate Mark”, — dijo Shiro con una mezcla extraña de emoción y otro sentimiento un poco inquietante al que no le podía poner nombre en la voz.

 

— ¿Qué? — espetó ella de repente, comenzando a alarmarse.

 

— ¡Sí, de verdad! ¡Te está saliendo! — exclamó él, la película completamente olvidada.

 

 

— ¡No veo! — Exclamó ella indignada — ¡No veo!

 

Corrió al espejo y dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje como cachorrito, pero aun así no logró nada. Soltó un gruñido de exasperación y luego se le ocurrió una idea. Tomó su teléfono celular y luego se lo arrojó a Shiro.

 

— ¡Graba! — ordenó y se hincó frente a él dándole la espalda.

 

Shiro se rió pero hizo lo que le pedía.

 

— ¿Está saliendo? ¿Cómo es? ¿Está muy raro? ¿Se puede ver más o menos qué es o es de esas que no sabrás qué forma tiene hasta que no conozcas a tu “Soulmate”?

 

— Apenas está saliendo, no se nota muy bien, cuando tenga forma te lo enseñaré, — le respondió él sonriendo mientras sostenía el aparato a la altura de su cuello.

 

— Mis papás enloquecerán porque no estaban aquí, — dijo ella. — Estábamos medio impacientes porque se tardó mucho en salir.

 

Shiro le quitó un mechón de cabello que se le había escapado de entre los dedos para poder grabar mejor su piel, y ella se interrumpió en su desvarío para soltar una exclamación de sorpresa.

 

— Lo siento, ¿te dolió? — preguntó confundido.

 

— No, pero se sintió… no sé, como un cosquilleo raro.

 

— Está saliendo, — dijo entonces él, la impaciencia de Katie contagiándosele.

 

— ¿Qué es? — casi demandó ella.

 

— Es…

 

Justo en ese momento, fue como si su cerebro hubiera dejado de procesar la información. Era como ver tu cara en un espejo pero no reconocerla en un principio, porque la marca de Katie era la misma marca que él veía todos los días en su hombro derecho.

 

— Es… — Shiro dejó de grabar y le pasó el celular — Mejor velo tú misma.

 

Pero no podía ser, ¿verdad? Se le ocurrían mil razones por las que simplemente no podía ser la misma marca. Y sin embargo, como para probarle que estaba en un error, su hombro comenzó a escocer.

 

Soltó una exclamación y se levantó la manga de la camiseta. Katie seguía con la mirada fija en la pequeña pantalla de su teléfono.

 

— Parece como la mitad de una “v”, — comenzó a decir, pero luego se llevó inmediatamente la mano al cuello de nuevo con un quejido, puesto que le había comenzado a arder otra vez. — ¡Hey! ¿Pero qué demo…? Shiro, creo que aún no me termina de salir… ¿Shiro?

 

Cuando finalmente le puso atención a su compañero, se dio cuenta que él también estaba preocupado con su propia marca, que lento pero seguro, se estaba completando en su hombro derecho. Era la primera vez que Katie miraba la marca de Shiro, puesto que nunca lo había visto en una camiseta sin mangas, sin mencionar que uno no va por ahí pidiendo ver las marcas de los demás así como así.

 

Además y para su total incredulidad, si dividía su marca justo a la mitad, terminaría con un dibujo exactamente igual al suyo. ¿Significaba eso que…?

 

Katie se levantó de un salto y corrió a la habitación de sus padres. Abrió uno de los cajones de su mamá y sacó un espejo de mano, luego se precipitó al tocador y moviendo su cabello una vez más fuera de camino, se miró la marca con la ayuda de ambos espejos.

 

La marca en cuestión ya estaba completa… completamente igual a la de Shiro. Una pequeña “V” con la mitad en negro y la mitad en verde. Katie soltó el espejo, que por suerte no se rompió al estrellarse con la alfombra, y se sentó a tientas en la cama de sus padres.

 

Shiro era su Soulmate.

 

Cuando la información se registró en su cabeza, no pudo evitar burbujear una pequeña risa, la cara tiñéndosele de emoción. Shiro era su soulmate, su compañero de por vida. Había personas que pasaban años y años tratando de encontrar a su soulmate y ella lo conseguía identificar tan pronto le aparecía su marca. No podía ser más afortunada.

 

Tenía que admitir que desde hacía un par de años había comenzado a desarrollar una boba atracción hacia él. La había achacado a que era listo, amable y bastante su tipo. Además, si había algo de verdad en las series de televisión, al parecer no era extraño para las adolescentes encapricharse con muchachos mayores que ellas.

 

Lo que la llevaba a pensar en algo en lo que no había reparado. ¿La vería Shiro como una niña solamente? Con algo de pesadez se dio cuenta de que era probable, pero sacudió rápidamente el pensamiento de su cabeza. Shiro era su soulmate, y los soulmates siempre estaban destinados el uno para el otro. Así que nada podía salir mal sin reparación.

 

Con eso en mente, se puso de pie con renovada decisión y se dirigió a su habitación.

 

Shiro seguía mirándose el hombro como si estuviera mirando un extraterrestre. Katie entró al cuarto lentamente, de pronto volviendo a sentirse un tanto insegura. ¿No se suponía que encontrar a tu alma gemela era motivo de euforia?

 

— ¿Shiro? — Preguntó despacio, acercándose dudativamente hasta donde se encontraba. Tenía una expresión perdida y casi parecía asustado, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ahora que había hecho algo malo.

 

Ella se sentó frente a él e hizo el ademán de ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero se detuvo en corto, pues había estado a punto de tocar su Soulmate Mark, y no quería dar un paso en falso. Su mirada caramelo se llenó de duda una vez más. Se mordió el labio y regresó su mano a su regazo juntándola con la otra, apretando el dobladillo de su vestido en sus puños.

 

Él pareció reaccionar entonces y recuperando la compostura, fue él quien le puso una mano en el hombro.

 

— Está bien, Katie. No te asustes, sé que quizá esto pueda resultar desconcertante, pero…

 

— ¿Qué? No, — lo interrumpió, confundida — no estoy asustada. Creí que eras tú el que se había espantado.

 

A decir verdad, Shiro sí estaba perdiendo la cordura un poco, pero no lo dejó traslucir. Tomó aire y sin soltarlo, la miró directamente a los ojos con la sonrisa más reconfortante que pudo componer.

 

— Estoy bien, Katie, — afirmó, — ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

 

— Bien, — respondió. Estaba quizá un poco nerviosa, pensó, pero bien. Le devolvió la sonrisa. — Okay, — continuó, pero tuvo que hacer una pausa para aclararse la garganta y poder seguir, porque de repente se le dificultaba expresarse.

 

Fue así como se dio cuenta que estaba más nerviosa de lo que solía, puesto que cuando los nervios la atacaban, solía darle verborrea; sin embargo, esta vez el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte en la garganta que no conseguía sacar las palabras.

 

— Así que… somos Soulmates, ¿huh?

 

— Todo parece indicarlo, — contestó él con la voz frágil, casi como la de ella. Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que sus ojos se pasearon de un lado a otro ansiosamente, luego preguntó — ¿puedo… verla de nuevo?

 

Katie se giró una vez más retirándose el cabello de la parte de atrás del cuello y expuso la marca que compartían a la vez que murmuraba un asentimiento. Después de unos momentos, sintió los dedos de Shiro trazar con un roce tan fugaz como el aleteo de una mariposa la piel de alrededor, sin atreverse a tocarla directamente.

 

— Puedes tocarla, — concedió ella a media voz, cuando no pudo soportar más la anticipación.

 

Tocar la Soulmate Mark de tu compañero era un asunto un tanto delicado, puesto que reaccionaban a su contacto. Shiro dijo algo en un aliento, pero ella no logró identificar las palabras ya que el corazón le seguía martillando en los oídos. Un par de segundos después, sin embargo, sintió los dedos de Shiro delinear la “V” que se le había tatuado en la piel. La trazó muy lentamente varias veces y un cosquilleo como ninguno que hubiera sentido antes le chisporroteó en el cuello.

 

— ¿Se siente… bien? — preguntó al escucharla jadear una vez más de sorpresa.

 

— Se siente muy bien, — lo tranquilizó ella. — Sigue haciéndolo.

 

Katie suspiró y su corazón, a pesar de seguir latiendo con fuerza, comenzó a estabilizarse. Cada que Shiro le volvía a pasar los dedos por la marca, una sensación de paz la iba invadiendo, hasta que, ignorando las mejillas ruborizadas, logró tranquilizarse por completo.

 

— Shiro… — dijo despacio, — ¿podría tocar tu marca?

 

— Sí, — respondió claro y firme, pero aún suave.

 

Katie se giró en su dirección y después de buscar otra afirmación en sus ojos, se arrastró más cerca hacia él, hasta que sus rodillas se tocaron. Dirigió sus dedos hasta el hombro que todavía seguía descubierto, y comenzó a imitar los movimientos que él había hecho. Primero delineó el contorno sin llegar a tocar la “v”, pero se sintió terriblemente intimidada por su mirada rasgada que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Mordiéndose el labio, finalmente tocó la marca y pudo ver como su piel reaccionaba ante en contacto.

 

Shiro estaba tan quieto, que Katie pensó que no estaba respirando.

 

— ¿Bien? — preguntó después de un minuto.

 

— Bien, — respondió él, exhalando. Así que sí había estado conteniendo el aliento.

 

Trató de transmitirle al menos un poco de la paz que él le había brindado cuando había sido él quien la tocaba, y para su sorpresa, funcionó después de unos minutos. Shiro comenzó a lucir más relajado.

 

Entonces era cierto que podías transmitir sentimientos al tocar las marcas, huh. Decidió que quería intentar otra cosa. Así que comenzó a pensar en esa alegría meliflua que hizo a su corazón tartamudear cuando se dio cuenta que Shiro era su Soulmate. Pensó en el afecto que le tenía y como había dejado dar rienda suelta a ese encaprichamiento que creía sentir por él solo para percatarse de que tenía raíces mucho más profundas y que sí, definitivamente, sí. Sí estaba más que entusiasmada con la idea de que fueran Soulmates.

 

Para su más agradable sorpresa, Shiro comenzó a ruborizarse también.

 

— ¿Katie…? — Preguntó despacio, — ¿Estás… tratando de transmitir emociones por la marca?

 

Ella se mordió el labio más insistentemente.

 

— Sí, quería probar la teoría. Disculpa, ¿te molest…?

 

Entonces Shiro la sorprendió cuando alzó su mano y la colocó en su nuca, entrelazando los dedos en su cabello y acariciando su Soulmate Mark como toda respuesta. La atrajo hacia sí y le besó la  frente. Esta vez fue ella quien sintió un fluir de emociones de amor y cariño desde él, y de pronto tenía los ojos aguados y un nudo en la garganta.

 

Se quedaron así, en los brazos del otro, con el alivio de ser aceptados por su Soulmate en la sonrisa y el amor tatuado en la piel, hasta que la puerta de entrada de la casa los sobresaltó al abrirse.

 

— ¡Shiro, Katie! — Se escuchó la voz de Matt, escaleras abajo — ¡Adivinen quien tiene la mejor noticia de la noche!

 

Su hermana chisporroteó una risa desde su habitación. Todos sabían que Matt aprobaría el examen, pero esperen a que le dijera que había conseguido robarse exitosamente a su mejor amigo.

 

**III**

 

 

Shiro no solía celebrar su cumpleaños en el día que le correspondía, habiendo nacido un 29 de febrero y todo. Además, en su país no solían hacerse fiestas grandes para celebrar cumpleaños, tampoco. Sin embargo, desde que conocía a Matt, la familia Holt solía insistir en hacer al menos una pequeña celebración en la casa, usualmente en la forma de una cena, por lo que se suponía que ya deberían estar en camino para dicha celebración en estos momentos, pero se había visto incapaz de negársele a Katie cada vez que posponía su partida, lo que habían sido unas tres veces ya.

 

Cuando Katie había resultado ser su Soulmate, los Holt lo habían prácticamente adoptado, por lo que no podía estar más agradecido. Recordaba claramente el día en que la menor de los Holt había obtenido su marca y él el resto de la suya. Primero había tenido miedo de que ella sintiera rechazo hacia él como su Soulmate porque no podría verlo como otra cosa que no fuera un hermano mayor, similar a Matt. Y es que no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que ella pudiera tener otro Soulmate.

 

Esa noche, cuando finalmente estuvo acostado en su propia cama intentando dormir, pudo ponerle nombre a aquella sensación un tanto desagradable que había sentido cuando a Katie le había comenzado a salir la marca: habían sido celos. Y no se habían ido hasta que no vio su propia marca completarse.

 

Cuando la posibilidad de que ella fuera para alguien más se había presentado, se había puesto celoso, incluso sin darse cuenta.

 

Una vez que ese miedo desapareció, había llegado el temor de que sus padres no lo aceptaran, incluso la ansiedad le había susurrado al oído que quizá Matt dejaría de ser su amigo.

 

Sin embargo, esa noche había pasado de ser una potencial pesadilla a sobrepasar la mejor de sus expectativas. Los Holt lo aceptaban en la familia y Matt no estaba enojado porque “se había dejado robar”, como solía recalcar cada que ella le recordaba que “te dije que me lo robaría”. En lugar de ello, ambos ahora se veían siendo blancos de bromas bienintencionadas del hermano mayor, lo cual en este caso, era ideal.

 

A pesar de todo, desde hacía un par de semanas, Shiro había comenzado a sentir a Katie un tanto inquieta, como si algo la molestara pero no se atreviera a decir qué era. Justo ahora, por ejemplo, estaban en la última sesión de la semana de las tres que tenían donde Shiro le enseñaba Kendo o Defensa Personal. Había sido idea de su madre para que hiciera algo de ejercicio, porque a sus casi catorce años, los huesos le tronaban cuando se paraba después de pasar demasiado tiempo frente a la computadora.

 

Shiro la observaba sin decir nada, a unos dos metros frente a él mientras respiraba trabajosamente habiendo alargado por casi una hora la sesión de entrenamiento a su propia insistencia. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y la mirada decidida. Deseaba bastante saber qué estaría pasando por su cabeza.

 

Katie apretó en sus manos la espada de bambú y arremetió contra él. Sus golpes eran firmes y precisos. Shiro se percató de que su concentración y determinación iban en aumento, y lo que sea que hubiera estado rumiando en su cabeza, le estaba dando fuerzas para continuar, lo que solo le hizo tener más curiosidad.

 

Quizá fue que su mirada determinada lo distrajo, o quizá fue que ella había mejorado notablemente las últimas sesiones. O quizá ambas. El punto fue que de pronto, su shinai había salido volando por los aires. Katie lo había desarmado.

 

Shiro siguió la trayectoria de la espada al salir disparada hasta el otro lado del dojo con la mirada por lo que su siguiente movimiento lo tomó completamente desprevenido. Katie se lanzó sobre él, tirándolo sobre su espalda. Se subió encima suyo a horcajadas y tomándole el rostro entre las manos, lo besó antes de que él pudiera siquiera procesar lo que estaba pasando.

 

Después de unos gloriosos segundos, lo soltó pero se quedó sentada en donde estaba.

 

— Estaba pensando en pedírtelo para mi cumpleaños — comenzó como toda explicación, — pero tenía miedo de que me lo negaras. O que me lo dieras corto y rápido. —  Shiro la miró pasmado mientras jadeaba sonrojada y ceñuda. Hizo una pausa y tomó aire. — Así que pensé que mejor tendrás que aceptar el mío, — declaró y volvió a reclamar un beso. 

 

Era torpe y quizás algo tosca, pero oh, Shiro no quería que acabara jamás. Se sintió avaricioso al dejarla que siguiera todo lo que quería, los minutos pasaban y ella seguía dejando caer un beso tras otro sobre sus labios y cuando se dio cuenta él mismo estaba persiguiendo su boca para continuar. No fue hasta que ella se despegó con un resuello sin querer cuando él le tocó la marca en su cuello al tomarle el rostro en las manos que se dio cuenta que lo mejor sería parar.

 

Después de unos agonizantes pero irresistibles segundos en los que la seguía teniendo lo suficientemente cerca como para volver a besarla si se alzaba lo suficiente, decidió que uno más no dañaría a nadie. Con un último beso, se impulsó hacia arriba y se sentó, llevándola consigo.

 

— Lo siento, — fue lo primero que dijo, y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, ella le tiró un manotazo.

 

— ¡No! ¿Por qué te disculpas? — preguntó exasperada, luego volvió a golpearlo.

 

Shiro se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo. No porque le doliera si no por su evidente furia.

 

— Porque estás molesta, — dijo simplemente.

 

— ¡Claro que estoy molesta! Pero ni siquiera sabes porqué, — le reprochó — ¿Tienes idea de porqué hice lo que acabo de hacer? — preguntó acaloradamente.

 

— Uh… — No lo sabía. Quizá hubiera sido capaz de adivinar si el cerebro le funcionara debidamente, pero no podía esperar que formara un pensamiento coherente después de haberlo atacado de semejante manera.

 

— ¡Porque si no lo hacía yo, tú jamás lo habrías hecho! — explotó. Parecía bastante ofendida. — ¿Sabes cuánto he estado esperando por el momento en el que finalmente intentaras algo? — continuó sin darle tiempo a contestar, y él vio venir un ataque de verborrea. — He pasado casi dos años pensando que jamás podrías verme como tu pareja, sólo como a una niña. Y siempre luces asustado cada que intento tomarte de la mano en público, o incómodo cuando lo hago cuando no hay nadie más, ¿qué se supone que debo de pensar? En un principio creí que tenías miedo de que la gente te juzgara, pero ¿entonces por qué te pones nervioso incluso cuando no hay nadie? ¡Realmente comencé a pensar que jamás llegarías a quererme de la misma manera en la que yo te quiero! De verdad, si no hubiera sido porque aún recuerdo lo que sentí cuando tocaste mi marca la primera noche… ¡quizá hasta me hubiera dado por vencida!

 

Para su horror, escuchó su voz quebrarse con el creciente nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Shiro hizo entonces el ademán de que iba a empezar a consolarla, pero ella le dio un nuevo manotazo a la mano que pretendía poner conciliadoramente en su hombro, sacudió la cabeza y continuó.

 

— Tuve que tragarme la vergüenza e ir a preguntar a Matt si le habías dicho algo, pero por supuesto que no lo hiciste, así que tuve que sobornarlo para que te preguntara, diciéndole que si no quería que toda la escuela recibiera aquella foto de la que no hablamos, tendría que darme una respuesta…

 

Ah, con que por eso de pronto Matt lo había presionado para que le dijera porque “no parecía interesado en Katie románticamente hablando”. Debió suponerlo, en retrospectiva. Matt no solía insistir en ese tipo de cosas. Dicha foto debía ser material de soborno fuerte.

 

— ¿Y con qué me encuentro? — Continuó ella, — ¡Con que “no querías abrumarme”! ¿Es en serio? Ya no tengo los diez años que tenía cuando nos enteramos, Shiro. ¡Diablos, incluso en ese momento si hubieras intentado besarme, no me habría resistido!

 

Shiro dio un respingo y se tiñó de rojo, pero Katie estaba tan absorta en su monólogo que no se percató de su reacción.

 

— ¿Tienes una idea de cuántos adolescentes de mi edad ya han hecho más que besarse mientras tontean con alguien? ¡Y ninguno de ellos ha encontrado a su Soulmate siquiera aún! ¡Si tan solo…! — Hizo una pausa entonces, en la que tomó aire. Cuando exhaló, estaba un poquito más tranquila. Shiro notó que tenía la mirada baja, y que el color de su rostro no se había desteñido por completo, por lo que no era solamente debido a su discurso. — Lo que intento decir es, — continuó — que no voy a salir corriendo si intentas tocarme o besarme, — se sintió tonta cuando la voz le tembló en la última palabra pero no se retractó. Bufó una risa y lo miró por fin. — Lo contrario, en realidad.

 

Sus últimas palabras se quedaron bailando en el aire unos momentos, hasta que Shiro volvió a levantar una mano; esta vez ella lo dejó hacer. La colocó en su mejilla susurrando su nombre, y le acarició el pómulo con el pulgar.

 

— Lo siento, — repitió. — No tenía idea. Te hice pasar por mucha angustia y lo lamento.

 

Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos entonces, y acercó su rostro al suyo.

 

— Estaba tan concentrado en no alejarte si era muy asfixiante que no me di cuenta que te estaba alejando por exactamente lo contario. Estaba tan preocupado por no hacerte brincar etapas tratando de alcanzarme, que no me di cuenta que desde hace mucho que ya no eres una niña. Lo siento, prometo que no volverá a pasar. 

 

Entonces la besó. Ligero y dulce, pero sin apresurarse. Era la primera vez que él iniciaba alguna clase de contacto con ese grado de intimidad que Katie volvió a sentir a su corazón dar un traspié.

 

— ¿Podrás perdonarme?

 

Francamente, en esos momentos le podía perdonar lo que fuera. Farfulló un asentimiento y se inclinó para continuar el contacto. Se sentía maravilloso poder hacerlo por fin y aún mejor después de poder deshacerse de la ansiedad que le había provocado la posibilidad de no ser correspondida. De igual forma, Shiro estaba feliz de no tener que contenerse más.

 

Algunos minutos después, recobraron el sentido del espacio y el tiempo cuando el celular de Katie sonó desde las bancas con un mensaje de su hermano recordándole que tenían que pasar a recoger el pastel, así que se levantaron y fueron a ducharse rápidamente para poder regresar a la casa.

 

— Feliz cumpleaños, Shiro — le murmuró contra su boca sonriendo esa noche al despedirse de él en la puerta parada de puntitas mientras le sostenía el cuello de la camisa para impedir que se alejara.

 

No podía imaginar cansarse de sus besos. Y por la forma en la que él perseguía sus labios, le gustaba pensar que él tampoco.

 

**VI**

Katie había entrado, sorprendiendo a nadie, a la Garrison Academy un año después que su hermano y su Soulmate. Ahora iba por el nombre de Pidge, un apodo que se había puesto ella misma y por el cual ahora todos la conocían.

 

Ahora tenía su equipo compuesto por otros dos estudiantes de la academia con los que había conseguido llevarse bastante bien. Sin embargo, ese no era el cambio más destacable en sus vidas, si no el hecho de que actualmente estaban viviendo juntos. Como en… compartiendo un apartamento.

 

Shiro creyó que lo compartiría con Matt. O que ella lo compartiría con Matt, pero su hermano solo había dicho que no quería seguir viviendo con ella si podía evitarlo. Shiro no creía que lo dijera en serio, si no que les estaba dejando el camino libre para mudarse juntos, puesto que también se había rehusado a compartir apartamento con él desde un principio argumentando que cancelaría la idea de no vivir con su hermana ya que ella estaría ahí todo el día de todos modos.

 

Ahora, dos años después de la mudanza y ocho desde que se enteraron que eran soulmates, Pidge no podía creer que de hecho era feliz. Ya no era quizá esa etapa eufórica llena de mariposas en el estómago y corazones desbocados que le arrebataban el aliento; si no era más bien esa felicidad que se asienta con el tiempo, cuando se da cuenta que aunque las cosas no son perfectas, son perfectamente perfectas para ella – para ellos – y no se va. Se queda en las noches después de la cena, cuando lavan los platos y se acomodan en el sofá para pasar algo de tiempo juntos antes de ir a dormir. Se queda a la mañana siguiente y se pasea entre las sábanas al despertar con la persona que más quieres a tu lado.

 

Esa mañana, en específico, Katie se despertó al sentir esa sensación tan única que le erizaba la piel cada que Shiro besaba su marca. Sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados y recordó la primera vez que lo había hecho.

 

Había sido en su cumpleaños número catorce, después de aquella vez en la que ella había finalmente explotado y lo había besado prácticamente exigiendo que tomara más acción e iniciativa. Había sido la primera vez que Shiro había intentado profundizar en su relación. Se había acercado hacia ella por detrás y la había sorprendido plantándole un beso discreto en la parte posterior del cuello mientras ella estaba distraída. Recordaba claramente como se le había atorado el aliento en la garganta y cómo se había por demás derretido al escucharlo susurrar en su oído que era perfectamente natural que fuera en su cumpleaños cuando él le devolviera el favor que ella había empezado en el de él.

 

— ¿Está bien? — le había preguntado en voz baja después de que ella no respondiera, todavía rozándole la piel del cuello con los labios. Katie no había respondido porque encontraba difícil formular pensamientos coherentes en ese momento, sin embargo había logrado exhalar un:

 

 

— Sí, — con voz temblosa. — Sí, por favor…

 

Shiro había dejado escapar una risa por lo bajo que tenía un toque de satisfacción jactanciosa en ella, pero que Pidge no pudo encontrar fuerzas para molestarse en ese momento, especialmente si continuaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Además, no lo había dejado impune por mucho tiempo de todos modos, ya que le devolvió el favor preocupándose con su hombro en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

 

Años después, aún tenían estas pequeñas guerrillas donde trataban de besar la marca del otro lo más posible tratando de provocarse reacciones mutuamente, puesto que la sensación de un beso era más fuerte que la de un toque al interactuar con las marcas.

 

— Buenos días, Katie, — murmuró Shiro desde su espalda al percatarse de que estaba despierta. Ella se rió entre dientes. Cuando estaban solos, seguía llamándola por su nombre real, pero solía llamarla por el otro cuando estaban en la Academia.

 

— Hey, Shiro — respondió girándose para encararlo.

 

Shiro tomó su mano izquierda y le besó los dedos. Una sonrisa que era la perfecta mezcla entre bromista y coqueta se extendió por su rostro al ver que no se había quitado el anillo.

 

— Olvidaste quitarlo para dormir, — dijo.

 

— Quizá no quería quitarlo ni para dormir, — se defendió ella, imitando la sonrisa de él le dirigía.

 

Él gruñó enternecido, admitiendo la derrota y arrastrándola para enterrarla en el espacio entre su cuello y su pecho para evitar que viera su cara sonrojarse de placer. Se habían comprometido hacía poco más de un mes, pero habían acordado tomarse las cosas con calma. Decidirían una fecha cuando se graduaran de la Garrison. A pesar de eso, no podían estar más emocionados, como adolescentes en su primer enamoramiento.

 

Ese día no tenían clases ni entrenamientos. Así que se quedaron en la cama hasta tarde, y luego salieron a dar una vuelta y a comer. ¿Podían seguir llamándoles citas si vivían juntos? Qué importaba, porque mientras permanecieran unidos, lo demás carecía de relevancia.


End file.
